1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to voltage supply, and, more particularly, to reference voltage supply using a bandgap circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been many developments in the area of supplying operating voltage for integrated circuit devices. Electronic devices generally require stable supplies voltage signals for proper operation. Many devices, such as processors, communication devices, etc., have various electronic components that operate using a predetermined input supply of voltage. Disruption in the voltage supply could be problematic for device components relying on uninterrupted power.
Frequently, the input power supply is generally provided by a circuit that is directed to provide a steady reference voltage for various electronic components to utilize for operations. Often, the input supply voltage that is directed to provide a stable reference voltage may be interrupted and/or may change value. Further, external factors, such as changes in temperature or other operation conditions, e.g., load conditions, may also affect the operation of a circuit that provides a reference voltage.
Further, designers generally implement a bias voltage circuitry into a circuit that provides a reference voltage during power up. That is, a start-up circuitry is generally used to provide a bias voltage for a circuit that provides a stable reference voltage for other components to utilize. Generally, in the state-of-the-art, the value of the reference voltage provided by a circuit may be predetermined based upon the values of various components that are utilized in the circuit, such as resistor values. However, this predetermined application of a reference voltage circuit may be susceptible to input power supply changes, load changes, temperature changes, etc. For example, temperature fluctuations may cause the output voltage of a reference voltage supply circuit to change, which may cause operational problems for various components utilizing the reference voltage.
Moreover, changes in the supply voltage and/or temperature relating to the circuit that provides the reference voltage may also cause instability in the output voltage that is provided to various components. These fluctuations may cause errors in the operation of various components, such as memory devices, communication devices, analog digital converters, etc. Further, if the supply voltage or the temperature variations cause a reduction in the reference voltage provided by a circuit, the output of the circuit providing the reference voltage may be lowered such that components that utilize the reference voltage may experience operation errors.